


•♡||F I V E||♡•

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Andi Mack Groupchat♡ [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jonah gets interrupted, M/M, The kippen siblings have a heart to heart, ambi?, twice, we still dont know who sunshine is, we were vey close tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: Jonah get interrupted twice. The Kippen Siblings have a heart to heart. STILL DONT KNOW WHO SUNSHINE IS...we were so close though. Ambi?





	•♡||F I V E||♡•

**Author's Note:**

> Sksk I kinda like the bickering in this chapter. Follow me on Tumblr for an ask (@bazzysnow)

Sunshine😍

I think I'm ready to tell them

 

Jonah💘

Yes I could kiss you right now

 

Sunshine😍

do it

 

Jonah💘

dont think I will?

 

Sunshine😍

oh I know you will

 

Jonah💘

thats what I thought, you know i'd hit that in 0.5 seconds.

 

Sunshine😍

😖staphh 

 

Jonah💘

I wuv you💕💖💗💙💚💛💜💓💘💝💟💞💕💓💖💜💗💞💝💘💟💛💜💗

 

Sunshine😍

I wuv you too💟💖💞💕💓💜💗💝💘💛💚💙💗💜💘💞💕💓💖💟💙💚💞💗💓💘💞💚💜💓💚💙

~

 

DociousMagocious👌

guy I have a an announcement that will cheer you up from the Ambi situation  (don't give up on ambi though its gonna happen)

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

yes some actual good news and trust me ambi will be avenged as much as I love Libby I can't let that happen 

 

CyGuy🍟

^^aye you know what, if the whole Libby and Andi thing doesn't work I could hook Libby up with Iris shes pan.

 

MackAttack💕

well Libby and I arent going out anyways so you can hook her up with Iris now.

 

DociousMagocious👌

HOLD UP! AW BAE DID SHE CANCEL ON YOU I'LL BEAT HER UP.

 

MackAttack💕

no I canceled on her I can't go out with some one when I like someone else.

 

Brodsky💞

oof tea..

 

Bambi🌈

who?

 

MackAttack💕

it doesn't matter she doesnt like me that way.

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

oof Amber pc noww

 

DociousMagocious👌

so much for my announcement.

~

Broski👊

"she doesn't like me that way" thats exactly what you told her that can't be a coincidence. She likes you Amber make a fucking move!

 

Shister🐸

I can't Teej I can't handle getting rejected.

 

Broski👊

But even if you got rejected you would be able to say you took a chance to tell her and then maybe you could move on. If you never tell her then you'll just be pining over her for the rest of your miserable life.

 

Shister🐸

fine I'll tell her, but on my own terms and on my own time. Also you're one to talk T. J. since you've be harboring this crush on Cyrus since middle school. 

 

Broski👊

I thought we were talking about you love life..okey bye.

 

Shister🐸

WiMp

 

Broski👊

Shut up.

~

Slayer✌

So im curious about Jonahs announcment

anyone else

 

Cyguy🍟

me. but do you just stand back and watch because you and Marty are barely on this groupchat..iM fInNa KiCK yALL iNaCtIvE aSsEs oUT.

 

TheParty😛

thats exactly what we do bUt dO nOt KiCK uS oUt wE wILL bE mOrE aCtIvE.

 

Slayer✌

^^

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

lets hear it Jonah

 

MackAttack💕

^^

 

Bambi🌈

better be good I can't take anymore bad news

 

CyGuy🍟

WAIT SO YOU ADMIT THAT THE ANDI AND LIBBY THING WAS BAD NEWS

 

Bambi🌈

I-

 

DociousMagocious👌

I know yall did not just say "lets hear it Jonah" and then start talking about something else-

 

TheParty😛

^you interrupted yourself the first time actually

 

DociousMagocious👌

sksksks-

 

CyGuy🍟

ANYWAYS...AMBER STATE YOUR FUCKING CASE. jonah we will hear from you in a bit.

 

DociousMagocious👌

I-

 

Bambi🌈

Idk why I said that I just heard everybody say bad news so I called it bad news too..

 

CyGuy🍟

you promise....

 

Bambi🌈

Um

 

CyGuy🍟

DO YOU PROMISE

 

Bambi🌈

UGH NO FINE ITS BAD NEWS BECAUSE I LIKE ANDI!

 

CyGuy🍟

boom.

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

how the fuck-

 

DociousMagocious👌

what the-

 

Slayer✌

shittt-

 

Brodsky💞

dude-

 

TheParty😛

I can't even-

 

Bambi🌈

you used my promise thing against me-

 

CyGuy🍟

fun fact: Amber can not physically/mentally/verbally make a promise she can't keep not even in texting.

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

How did I not notice this-

 

Cyguy🍟

you're a horrible observer.

 

MackAttack💕

um-

 

DociousMagocious👌

im guessing now is not the best time to share my news...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I got a Tumblr (@bazzysnow) and i might do an ask on there so follow me just so you can get the notification.


End file.
